Will the real prince charming please stand up?
by phoenix0723
Summary: Because there were times when Edmund Pevensie wanted more than anything else to return to London and there were times when Avalon Carter needed but denied that she needed someone to help her. The first time I met Edmund Pevensie he had a dazed look in his eyes and I knew somehow that he was a lot of things... unfortunately I soon found out that one of them was not a gentleman...
1. Prologue

WE DO NOT NEED MAGIC TO TRANSFORM OUR WORLD. WE CARRY ALL THE POWER WE NEED INSIDE OURSELVES ALREADY

**Will the real prince charming please stand up?**

I can across this plot in my MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY folders for fanfiction and decided to continue it. This is my first story so be nice or at least in your flames try not to be to harsh :) I've always wanted to post a story on fanfiction so I keep writing random stuff and storing it but never showing it to anybody. And today seems like a pretty good day to start showing my stuff because... ITS MY BIRTHDAY! No joke guys September 21 really is my birthday. I'm actually writing this story for a REALLY good friend of mine whom I will now call... PANDA. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE:

It was one of _those _nights again. He stared at the constellations that dotted the sky. He had never seen them before… but then again he was a long way for home.

Home. London. Narnia. It tore him apart. But of course he would never tell his siblings of nights such as this when he desperately wished to return. He would never tell them of the times he had visited the old lamppost in search of coats instead of branches. There were just some things that he wasn't ready to tell and this was one of them.

_"Why can't i just be like Lucy, Peter and Susan? Life would be so much easier. Why can't I forget?"_

Unlike his siblings, Edmund did remember London. Its smell, the cars, the war and the life and feeling of home that it radiated. Peter, Susan and Lucy knew of London. They knew of mom and remembered dad. They knew they had a life there but they had forgotten. And for some strange reason he hadn't.

Sighing he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Sleep began to seep in and he decided to go to bed. Not bothering to get changed he flopped himself on the bed and his gazed lingered on the image of a lion on his wall.

"_But if I return… who do I expect to be waiting for me in the other side?" _he thought before his eyes finally fluttered close.

Far from the comforts of the Cair Paravel a lion's roar echoed through the Western Wood.

* * *

She absolutely abhorred weddings. It was just another painful reminder of how screwed up her family was… at least what was left of it anyway.

She frowned at the couple seated together laughing and inwardly wondered how long it would take them to realize that the marriage wasn't going to work and get a divorce.

Her parents had been married for 11 years when her father finally decided he wanted out and ditch their family for some slutty gold-digger named Georgia. He is now on his 4th or 5th wife. She had forgotten but then again she had a knack of forgetting things that didn't matter.

Her mother on the other hand was a different story. Going into a fit of depression and totally abandoning them. She was 11. And she would never forget the half crazed looks her younger siblings would give her when dinner came around all she had to give was a few loaves of bread.

Adam and Emma forgave their mother easily when she came back to her senses after leaving them for 11 months. But she didn't. She couldn't forget what she had done to them or the lack of what she had done.

She glanced at her younger sister who seemed to have hearts instead of pupils in her eyes and scoffed.

"It's just like a fairytale." She heard her sister mutter dreamily. She would have laughed out loud had it not been for the knowledge that people would actually think she was enjoying herself.

She never really did believe in fairytales. They were stupid and unrealistic. I mean come on; do you really believe that your Prince Charming is going to come on a white steed to save you?

Reviews are food for the soul. :)

- phoenix0723


	2. Meet Avalon Carter

WE DO NOT NEED MAGIC TO TRANSFORM OUR WORLD. WE CARRY ALL THE POWER WE NEED INSIDE OURSELVES ALREADY

**Will the real prince charming please stand up?**

Yay! Second chappie up! ACHIEVEMENT :) I am so thrilled the the story is getting so much positive feedback! And because I am so happy I made this chapter kinda long. Actually its also because I have my exams next week so I won't be able to update for awhile :) Anyway I won't be keeping you guys waiting any longer so… ONWARD!

CHAPTER 2: Meet… AVALON CARTER

I am not a morning person. 17 years of life and I just can't seem to understand why anyone would want to wake up early.

I hate it when you're in bed and someone opens the curtains or even turns on a light and your blinded with your eyes closed.

Blinded when your eyes are closed…I have no idea how that is even remotely possible but it happens.

And today it did.

I squeezed my already closed eyes shut when the sensation of sunlight hit.

The sheets that surrounded me muffled my angered growl.

"Grace." I seethed knowing that that odious woman had been in my room… again.

I bolted up and glared at my curtains daring them to stay open. I was too tired to get up and close them myself.

After a horrid wedding ceremony where there's nothing but happiness, glitter and sparkles being woken up at some ungodly hour was the last thing I wanted.

Sighing I quickly leaned back into the comforts of my bed. Unfortunately I did that action a little too quickly and ended up banging my head on the headboard.

"FUCK." I cursed as my head made contact with the wood.

I heard a chuckle and whirled my head towards the sound to see my now 13-year-old brother, Adam.

"Shut up." I muttered darkly still rubbing the sore spot on my head.

He smiled. "Mom says to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Since when does _she _cook?" I asked my voice laced with venom as I mentioned _her_.

He shrugged and walked away.

I shook my head at his retreating figure, thinking about how lively he used to be... lively and open and now I didn't even know...

Adam had be the closest with my father and I often think that he blames himself for dad's leaving even if it did happen 6 years ago.

Not in the mood to change just yet so I sat cross-legged on my bed observing the room.

I stared at the posters, pictures and quotes that were stuck on my lilac and blue walls.

My eyes fell on a picture collage that was posted near my dresser and a smile graced my lips.

In all the shit that people often refer to as life there is one thing well one person really who understands…

I heard a cough and the smile was ripped off my face and I was broken out of my trance.

I heatedly glared at the figure by my door thinking it was Grace.

_"Honestly," I thought to myself, "when will that woman ever just stop trying to fix things." _

But my gaze softened when I realized it was just Adam.

I gave him a confused look.

"School?" he said lifting up his backpack for emphasis.

The knowledge dawned on me. It was the first day of senior year…

"SHIT!" I screamed practically throwing myself off the bed not heeding to the fits of laughter that erupted from my brother as he watched.

I stormed into my bathroom and in less than 10 minutes I had finished changing and packed my bag.

Glancing at my unmade bed I made a mental note to fix it when I got home after work.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and egg filled my nose and only then did I realize how hungry I was.

I plopped myself down on the chair and began nibbling on a piece of burnt toast.

"Oh your awake. That's good." I heard Grace say suddenly materializing at the door.

There was an awkward silence that engulfed the room when I didn't answer.

She stood by the doorway watching me. It irked me to no end.

I put my fork down and glared at her.

"Quit staring," I snapped, "it's seriously annoying."

I noticed her eyes slowly watered and I rolled my eyes.

My face softened when Emma walked in with a pout, her eyes puffy from crying and a brush stuck in her tangled hair. Even at the age of 9 she was still helpless.

I wanted to laugh at the sight of her but I held back seeing that she would probably burst into another fit of tears.

"It's stuck." She said pulling at the brush to make her point.

I smiled and motioned for her to come to me.

She sat down in front of me and I began slowly untangling the mess she had made.

"Woah. What happened to her?" Adam said as he sat himself beside me.

"She tried to do it herself." I said a smile on my face as the last strands fell loose and freed the brush.

"All done." I said patting her back and handing her the brush.

She stared at it and looked up at me before handing it back implying that she wanted me to tie it for her.

I nodded and took the brush from her hand.

"You know Em you really should learn how to tie your hair yourself if you want to go to that camp." Adam said as he gorged his mouth with food.

Emma glared at him. "Well at least I can sleep without the lights on."

I joined her laughter as a blush crept on Adam's face.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Grace still standing there watching us a grave look on her face and I could not help feeling glad that she felt out of place… she deserved it after what she put us through.

I hated it when she stared at us like that. It was so obvious that she regretted leaving us but you can regret killing someone... it doesn't change the fact that he's dead.

She left us and I hated her with every fiber in my body for it.

I finished washing the dishes and decided to thank Grace for cooking breakfast and to tell her that she didn't need to do it again. I didn't want her thinking that I was actually trusting her to cook breakfast now.

And I definitely didn't want her to think that I was actually letting her back in.

I turned to where she stood drying the dishes.

"Thanks by the way." I muttered quietly but loud enough for her to hear. I never enjoyed talking to her at least not since she abandoned us.

She turned around in shock.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously I may not talk to the woman much but its not like it's a big deal when I do... at least not to me anyway.

"For what?" she finally asked after breaking out of her surprise.

"For cooking breakfast." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. It's no problem. After all you did come home late from work last night." she said smiling.

"Hn." I said fiddling with the edges of the tablecloth like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you want I could-" she began but my head snapped up from my previous activity and I cut her off.

"No, I'll cook breakfast from now on. It was just a one time thing that I slept in. You won't have to do it again" I said walking out the kitchen door.

As I walked away I heard her sigh.

_"She deserves this." _I told myself.

* * *

"Bye Em." I heard her say as she kissed Emma's head and got a hug in return from the girl.

"Bye mum." She murmured her face buried in Grace's skirt.

She patted Adam's head and said, "I'll pick you and Em up after school."

He smiled and nodded his head in response. "Bye mum." He murmured.

She glanced over at me and I could tell she was deliberating on what to say.

"I'll be home before 8, Grace." I said as I walked passed her out the door before she could say anything.

* * *

"You really should try to be a little nicer to her you know." Adam said falling in step with me as we watched Emma skip along the sidewalk and squeal as she almost toppled over.

I smiled at her antics before looking at Adam.

I stayed quiet.

"She really is trying you know." he went on

"Yeah? Well I would have much preferred it if she had tried to do something other than sit in a corner and mope when dad left." I snapped

Adam cringed at the mention of our father and I immediately wished I could take back what I had said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..." I began.

"You don't know what it felt like, what it was like..." I finally murmured.

He looked at me, a stoic expression on his features and said, "Then tell me." he said.

I shook my head and he sighed.

"You know Av, sometimes it's not so bad to let people in that head of yours." he said and stopped.

I looked up realized we had reached the bus stop where he and Emma would get picked up.

I kissed Emma on the head and ruffled Adam's hair and chuckled when he tried to pry my hand off.

"Be good." I told them as I walked off. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

I always enjoyed walking to school more than riding the bus. My father had taught me a few shortcuts to the school before he left and its one of the few things that I am thankful to him for.

I enjoyed the silence which allowed me to be a slave to my own thoughts.

I checked my watch, 6:40. School started at 7. I still had plenty of time.

Looking around and taking note of the desolate environment, I heard someone running and suddenly grab my shoulder.

By instinct I swung my fist and kneed my attacker before getting a good look at his face.

"What the hell Seth!" I screamed as the face of my supposed "attacker" was revealed.

He was curled in a ball and groaning on the grass.

"Oops." I said grinning.

He glared at me and I burst into a fit of laughter.

I fell on the grass laughter still erupting from my lips.

He sat up and winced. "Hello to you too." he muttered still clutching his crotch in pain.

I giggled again. One of the few times I actually let myself laugh or smile was when I was around Seth or Em and Adam.

"You do know that you are the worst best friend in the entire world right?" he said.

I gave him a fake hurt look and said, "Well that's preposterous. Have you met everyone in the entire world?"

He rolled his eyes and I gave him my hand to help him up only to be yanked back down on the ground.

"Bastard." I muttered hitting him lightly in the arm when I recovered from my fall.

"Says the girl who punched me in the face and kneed me in the balls."

I shrugged, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked as I noticed him looking at me.

"I've missed you." he said.

"I know."

He shook his head, stood up and offered his hand to help me up which I gladly took.

"You forgot didn't you?" he asked as we got out stuff and began walking.

"Forgot what?" I asked in confusion.

"That it was the first day of senior year." he said smiling.

"What makes you say that?" I said defensively.

He pointed at my exposed ear and handed me his phone.

I looked at my reflection and saw that I had two different earrings.

"Oh crap." I muttered fumbling through my bag to find a container to put my earrings in.

He laughed.

"How could you forget the first day of senior year?"

"I see not importance in high school. It sucks plain and simple."

"Isn't that what you say about life and about people?" he asked a smirk grazed his features.

"I am just stating what everyone else is thinking. I see no problem in that."

He shook his head at me and said, "Come on it's not that bad."

I didn't answer. I looked ahead and saw the school. I inwardly groaned.

_"Whoever said that high school is supposed to be the best four years of your life was probably high on drugs or marijuana." _I thought to myself as I walked up those cement steps to my personal hell.

Reviews are food for the soul. :)

- phoenix0723


	3. Just Trouble

WE DO NOT NEED MAGIC TO TRANSFORM OUR WORLD. WE CARRY ALL THE POWER WE NEED INSIDE OURSELVES ALREADY

**Will the real prince charming please stand up?**

Hello people of the universe! I know I haven't updated the story in a while (actually a bit of a long time) since it was my finals week and I wasn't satisfied with what I had originally written so I kept changing it LOL. Please don't kill me if I disappear again because I am really busy :) But now that my exams are over and school is chill... ish I'll try to update weekly :) NO PROMISES THOUGH! But I shall try :)

To:

ValiantDaughterOfEve  
MagicJanet  
DJ  
PJO-Blue-cookies  
JuniKitty427  
Guest - whoever you may be

Thank you for being the first 6 reviewers of "Will the real prince charming please stand up?" I love you guys 3

ha! you know what I just realized? That my story title is kinda long... MUST FIND/CREATE A COOL ACRONYM! Any ideas?

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Just Trouble

_"Breathe in and out Ed. Just breathe." _

_"Why the hell did I agree to this?"_

I stared at the creature currently latched on to my arm like a leech and sighed.

_"Had I know this would be part of it I wouldn't have tried so fucking hard to grow up so fast..."_

I sighed and silently wished that I was still that awkward 13-year-old that nobody noticed.

Unfortunately Narnia didn't have the power to stop your from aging... though I was pretty sure if I asked, Aslan could whip something up... too bad he hadn't been sighted since our coronation.

We swayed awkwardly to the beat which was WAY to slow and romantic for my liking. Susan was going to get an earful from me later and so was Peter.

I grimaced as I stared at the LONG line of hopefuls waiting for their turn to dance with the reason for this celebration... me

18.

Believe me I would have much rather preferred an 18th birthday celebration being a sit-down dinner with my siblings and a few close friends but no! It's my 18th birthday so Susan and Peter get their way. Quite logical isn't it?

The woman, noticing that my attention was elsewhere, arched her chest and tried to show what little she had.

I looked away. "Urgh._ I cannot believe she is of the same specie as I am."_

"King Eddiekins?" she said in a revoltingly sweet high pitched voice that made me shudder with disgust.

Of course women being the delusional creatures they are it was to be expected that she took my shudder as a sign of pleasure at her touch and at her voice.

"What?" I grunted loathing the nickname she had deemed on me.

"When we're married and have 9 children, will you build a castle and name it after me?" she asked with that disgusting voice again.

My eyes widened in shock as she gave me a seductive grin.

_"9 kids! Why the fuck does she think I'll have 9 children with her! Heck I wouldn't even have 1 child with her for fuck's sake let alone be married to her!"_

I glanced back at the LONG line of women who were in all likelihood exactly like her - rich, stuck-up, slutty, clingy and stupid women.

_"Fuck good politics." _I thought as I _gently _shoved her away causing her to fall.

I smirked.

The woman stared at me in shock and was about to scream and probably cry, a scene which I would have enjoyed greatly.

Unfortunately, a whirl of gold obstructed my sight of what would have been the highlight of my evening.

_"Of course," _I thought, _"here comes Peter to ruin all the fun."_

"Lady Catherine, I apologize profusely for King Edmund's behavior. I do believe the King was not feeling quite well before the celebration." Peter said eloquently to the fallen girl.

_"Huh, Catherine. So that's her name." _I thought as I watched the scene before me.

"Edmund, would you please apologize to this beautiful lady?" Peter asked kindly but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

_"Well I suppose it's my responsibility to end this celebration with a bang." _

Peter looked at me with expectant eyes.

_"If he wants an apology I'll give him one..."_

"My dear lady, I am fervently sorry for behaving in such an uncouth manner towards you... however it was not uncalled for. My actions should have been surmised by any rational being seeing as you were throwing yourself at me like a mere harlot."

I watched as some guests gasped in shock while others (mostly the women) scrunched their eyebrows together in an attempt to assess what I had just said.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, and just when I thought the illiteracy of women could not sink further."_

Peter's eyes widened in terror and he turned to Susan who's eyes were just as alarmed.

"W-well then." Peter said collecting himself eyes flickering to Susan for help.

"Shall we occupy ourselves with the brilliant feast?" Susan said gesturing her hands to the forgotten banquet.

The crowd murmured and began heading towards the feast.

Peter sighed in relief before turning around to glare at me.

"I cannot believe that you pulled a stunt like that Edmund!" Peter hissed.

"Oh give it a rest Pete. She was asking for it." I said.

"That's not the point. Your stupid little act could have cost us the alliance we've made with Archenland!"

"Well if Archenland's princess is anything like that ghastly woman I say dump them while you can now, they're going to be a burden to Narnia."

Peter kept quite and his lips pursed into a thin line.

Then it dawned on me.

"That was the princess of Archneland, wasn't it." I said trying to hold my laughter.

"This isn't a joke Ed."

"But she's horrible." I managed to get out.

Peter hit me... hard.

"I'm serious Ed you have to start acting like a king. You're 18 for Aslan's sake!" He yelled.

He sighed and his eyes softened but I could see the disappointment in his eyes, "When will you ever learn to just do as your told and what is expected of you? It's honestly not that hard just sit and smile."

"I didn't ask for this stupid ball in the first place so I apologize for not being the gracious host. Besides I'm king! I shouldn't have to succumb to people's expectations or wants!"

"Edmund stop it. You're acting like a child. Just grow up!"

I was startled at Peter's sudden outburst and could feel the party's attention drawn on us.

Peter realized this too and I from the corner of my eye I saw Susan and Lucy shaking their heads.

Peter began to walk away but stopped.

"You know what Ed, I think it would be better for everyone and you if you just left the ball for a while. We both know you don't enjoy the crowd." he said as he disappeared.

* * *

I walked around the balcony obscenities flowing out of my mouth and eyes filled with rage and annoyance.

I repeatedly began punching the stone wall till my skin peeled and my knuckles began to bleed.

I cursed.

_"Great now Susan's going to have my head for getting blood on my clothes." _I thought.

After a few more minutes of ranting and punching and kicking and a little bit of bleeding I had cooled down enough to be presentable.

I slipped through the half opened glass doors into the throne room deciding that I might as well attend since after all it is a party for me.

But I stopped when I heard whispers.

"King Edmund the Just." a gruff voice said.

"He doesn't deserve that title." another responded.

"Poor King Peter to carry on such a burden and the others as well." a woman said.

"Edmund is far from being the king Peter is."

My face scrunched up at this.

_"Of course," _I thought, _"perfect Peter." _

"He's an embarrassment to the royal family."

"Well in situations like this one can only say - _You can't pick your family." _

The others murmured in agreement.

My body shook with rage at this.

The woman sighed, "There's one in every family."

"He's impulsive, reckless and rude not to mention his betrayal to join... _Jadis._" one of the voices said as he whispered the forbidden name.

I clenched my fists.

_"How dare those pompous imbeciles say those things about me and mention that name... I'll show them."_ I thought as I made my presence known.

I smirked at the gasps my presence had received.

"K-ki-i-ng Edmund!?" one of the men stuttered in shock and fear.

I glared at the lot of them.

I noticed the woman cowering under my gaze and smirked.

I wanted to laugh out loud as they begun cowering and huddling into a corner.

_"Like a hunter and his prey." _I thought.

_"Time to play with my food." _

"Excuse me." I said as I walked right in the middle of them.

The men were aghast.

"Y-you're not going to have us punished?" a man said which in my opinion was a rather brave but stupid move.

_"Hook. Line and sinker." _I thought.

The man smirked at my silence thinking he'd rendered me speechless.

"That doesn't seem like something a king with the title Just would do." he said grinning slyly.

I just love the idiocy of people. It makes life so much more interesting.

"Yes well a just king knows how to mange his time. He knows who is worth talking to and who isn't. He gives time to those who deserve it." I said eyeing the group as I walked away.

I looked back and grinned at the priceless expression on the man's face.

Unfortunately my little scene drew some attention...

Peter looked at me with a fury I'd never seen before.

He marched up to me and took me by the collar.

"Peter," I scolded, "you're causing a scene."

He fumed.

"Me? I'm causing a scene? Take a look at yourself Ed, your behavior has been unacceptable."

I shrugged.

I noticed the music had stopped and all eyes were on us.

Thankfully one of my most loyal wolves approached.

"Ah," I said, "what news do you have from my wood Maugrim?"

He shook the raindrops from his fur and only then did I realize the it had begun pouring buckets outside.

"Not to sound rude your Majesties but I believe a more... private location would be better for this discussion." he said eyeing the crowd that had dissipated because Susan and Lucy had stepped in and diverted their attention from mine and Peter's little exchange.

I curtly nodded my head and glanced at Peter.

"We'll continue this discussion later." he said.

"Will Lucy and Susan need to join." Peter asked the great wolf.

"It would be better."

Peter nodded his head and motioned for Susan and Lucy to come over and follow.

I watched Lucy whisper something to Mr. Tumus and the Beavers.

_"Probably telling them to keep the party occupied in our absence." _I thought as they headed over.

Reviews are food for the soul. :)

- phoenix0723


	4. Of wicked witches, Camelot and tardiness

WE DO NOT NEED MAGIC TO TRANSFORM OUR WORLD. WE CARRY ALL THE POWER WE NEED INSIDE OURSELVES ALREADY

**Will the real prince charming please stand up?**

CHAPTER FOUR IS UP AND READY! I just want to say that some of the students' names I got from the book Avalon High (you'll see why as you read on). You're probably wondering why I updated early well it's because I feel REALLY bad about updating really late so here's a special treat for you guys because you are just awesome!XOXOXO

Oh and Panda, here's what you asked for ;)

CHAPTER 4: Of wicked witches, Camelot and tardiness

As I ran the list of things I had to do in my head I groaned at the extensiveness of it all.

_"I am never having kids." _I thought to myself.

I sat in our History class in the front row biting the end of my pen as I drowned out the professor who was droning on and on about Camelot.

I never understood the use of learning this crap. I mean unless you decide to become some kind of weird nerdy crazy psycho...

Taking a glimpse at my empty notebook I decided to jot down the word "Camelot" telling myself I would do some research on it when I got home.

I glanced at my watch.

_"Just 15 minutes before lunch... just hang in there Ava." _I thought to myself and silently wondered what would be on the lunch menu.

"Avalon."

My head snapped up in attention to come face to face with my teacher who was currently staring me down.

"Yes." I said

"Would you care to tell the name of the place where Excalibur is believed to be forged?" he asked an angry look on his face... clearly he'd noticed I wasn't paying any attention.

I was silent thinking of the answer and a triumphant look flashed in his eyes.

"Avalon." I said finally.

His face fell. I smirked

"That is correct." he said in a grim voice.

"Eyes and ears on me people." he said, "now, Avalon is said to be a..."

_"5 minutes." _I thought.

Mr. Banner finally finished his monotonous monologue, pushed up his glasses and sat himself down on his desk checking a few papers.

"Now Jen, Lance, Will, Elle and of course Ava you will have to research the Arthurian history of your names. I want at least a 2,000 word paper on it and you will report it in class next meeting." the rest of the class hooted in approval and the 4 - excluding myself - began to protest.

"As for the rest of you," he said with a malicious grin, "I have assigned you topics on what your paper and report will be about which I will post on the board." he said as he packed his stuff.

The entire class groaned.

Mr. Banner stuck a paper on the board and everyone scampered to see what their assigned topic was.

I, in the middle of the chaos, began packing my things and accidentally knocked my pen off my table.

I watched it slide to the far end of the room and cursed.

Quickly I made my way to retrieve it only to have it kicked away by a shiny, sparkly bright pink stiletto just as I was about to get it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss broken family." a voice sneered and I groaned.

I straightened myself to glare at the figure and her faithful puppies.

McKenna Kingsley.

I watched the spawn of Satan flip her golden locks over her shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want now." I said

"Did you hear something girls? Cus I'm positive that all I hear is a faint buzzing and smell..." she lifted her nose up in the air as if she smelled something.

"... the stench of trash." she said looking at me up and down as her puppets giggled and smirked in the background.

"Please, bitch the only thing that you and anyone else in this school can be positive about is your HIV status." I said.

She glared at me.

"Are you forgetting whose daddy is the president of the bank your house is mortgaged to?" she sneered.

"Don't forget your place Carter or I will crush you and your little family. Your pathetic excuse for a mother and your precious younger siblings... especially them." she sneered

It took all my willpower not to sock her in the face.

I looked up and glared at her, "Don't bring my family into this." I seethed, stepping forward.

"Hm, we'll see about that." she said as she walked away.

_"I officially hate history." _I thought to myself as I got my bag and left the now half empty classroom... pen forgotten.

* * *

My encounter with the Wicked Witch of the West was still fresh in my mind as I stomped my way through the crowded hallways.

_"How dare that bitch threaten Emma and Adam!_

_"Screw her and her trillionare father! They would do the entire world a favor if they both just dropped dead."_

The image of Adam and Emma looking at me with hunger in their innocent eyes made me stop in my tracks and cringe.

_"I can't and will never let that happen to them again. Even if it means sucking up to that little slut..."_ I concluded.

I saw Seth waving at me amidst the crowd. His untamable light brown hair stuck out from the rest of the crowd.

He neared me and his face fell and concern flooded his green orbs.

_"What happened?" _his eyes asked begging me to answer.

I looked down and saw him curtly nod his head.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I knew he understood.

Sometimes it scared me how well he could read me.

We began making our way to the cafeteria doors and I couldn't help smile as Seth tried to lighten the mood.

"I cannot believe you got away with it _again_." Seth said as we walked through the crowded hallways.

I shrugged.

"I mean did you see the look on his face! Priceless! Oh and when..." he went on

"I just... it's impossible!" he said finally ending his monologue.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I get it. It happened again it's not a big deal." I said annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't stop harping about it.

Sure I was glad and thankful that he'd let it slide and tried to cheer me up but honestly was a fucking 5 MINUTE monologue really necessary?

"Not a big deal?! Av, it's like a superpower!" he exclaimed as he opened the cafeteria doors for me.

"What's like a superpower?" Charlotte, my other friend asked coming from behind us

"She did it in class again." Seth said grinning as he lined up for food.

"What? No way. You're like a monster alien or something." she said

I groaned, "Oh great not you too."

"Whose class was it this time?" Charlotte asked

"Mr. Banner's." Seth and I said in unison as we sat ourselves down in our usual table.

"That is extremely unfair. You NEVER listen in class and yet you're able to answer the teacher's questions correctly ALWAYS and maintain a 4.0 GPA." Charlotte huffed out.

Seth nodded his head in agreement and I hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he said, "what was that for?"

I shrugged, "You were being annoying." I said taking a sip of my Vitamin Water.

"Bitch." he muttered under his breath.

"Why thank you." I said smiling at him.

Charlotte grabbed Seth's iPhone and began looking through it.

"Hey!" Seth cried as he attempted to retrieve his phone.

"I'm just looking relax its not like you have porn on this." she said well actually sort of shout causing the neighboring tables to give us funny looks.

I swear if we were in an anime... I would totally have that awkward sweat drop thing happening on my forehead.

"Password. Password. Password." she muttered.

Suddenly she looked at Seth and glanced at me and her eyes brightened significantly.

I watched as she hunched over and quickly typed something.

"Aha!" she rejoiced.

"You are too predictable." she said turning to Seth who was beat red.

I looked at him quizzically.

"How come she can get your password but I can't?" I said and he shrugged.

"Why do you have a picture of a puppy?"

"Tommy and I got him in the dog shelter. It was a thank you gift for helping out over the past 2 years. " he said

"And you volunteered right so like you didn't get paid or anything for cleaning up doggy shit?" Charlotte asked.

Seth nodded like it was the easiest question in the world

Charlotte and I exchanged glances.

"Why is it every time I'm with you I feel the need to donate blood?" I said and Charlotte burst into a fit of giggles.

"Aww he's so cute!" Charlotte cooed as she turned her attention back to the photo.

"I want a puppy" she said pouting.

After a few more minutes of listening to Charlotte coo over the "adorbilisious" puppy I realized the cafeteria was almost empty.

"We'd better get going, the bell's gonna ring soon." I said picking up my empty tray.

Charlotte and Seth followed suit.

* * *

"Do you want a puppy?" Charlotte asked me as she handed Seth's phone back

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" she asked

I shrugged, "Too troublesome."

Seth laughed at this and I glared at him.

"But dogs are man's best friend you know because they're good listeners and all." Seth said

"Yeah well the only reason for that is because they can't say shit to you now if dogs could talk I'm sure they'd be just as annoying as humans." I said

Charlotte told us that her class was in the east wing so she waved goodbye to us as we split.

"You are such a pessimist." he said shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Well it's one of the things you love about me." I said

I looked over to him as he stared at me a flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He seemed to break out of his trance. "Yeah I'm fine." he said as he began walking again.

"This is your next class right?" he said stopping in front of a door.

I looked at my hand where I had written my schedule for the day. My next class was in room 331 B.

I looked up at the door.

331 B

"Yup this is it." I said.

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem this is on the way to my next class anyway." he said and waved to me as he walked away.

I stared at his retreating figure and shook my head before entering the classroom.

* * *

SETH'S POV

I was panting when I reached the door and my hand reached for the knob and yanked the door.

All eyes were on me.

_"Shit." _I thought.

"It was nice of you finally join us Mr. Charmichael." my professor said.

"Sorry I- I... got a bit lost." I said and quickly took my seat.

"Well our actions have consequences Mr. Charmichael." she said

"So for the next 4 days you will be on bathroom duty with Mr. Hurst after school hours." she said turning back to the board.

_"The things I do for that girl." _I thought as I took out my pen and notebook.

Reviews are food for the soul :)

phoenix0723


End file.
